A Few Simple Lessons
by Count Papaya
Summary: Inspired by a certain blond, Gaara has decided to become the new Kazekage. Unfortunately, everyone still believes he's just a bloodthirsty monster. Gaara wants to change this, but where exactly would he learn to become human?
1. Lesson 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario To Vampire or Naruto

Sorry, guys. A...(I think the term is 'plot bunny')...has beaten me to the ground. I think only one other person has let Gaara share the glory in this sort of crossover and I couldn't help my self. Sorry to you all. After those beautiful 100 reviews, I fail you all.

Anyway, I'm going to revise a ton of my first story A Nightmare Worth Living Through because of the many errors and things I could improve on. Nothing too drastic, though, just a bit more detail in the chapters and common sense. I'm not giving up on it, I'm just a lazy fuck. Here's another Rosario To Vampire crossover, this time with Gaara, a planned pairing, and a plot based off the anime instead of the manga. On something a tad irrelevant, I'll probably work on another crossover and it won't be something with Naruto; I've no clue, I have too many ideas to choose from.

And just if you're wondering, this story probably takes place months (many months) after the failed 'Retrieve-Sasuke's-Ass' Mission.

Ughh...

--

--

--

Gaara was uneasy.

No…uneasy was more of like an understatement. He was panicking; in the inside, of course. The redhead could hardly recall the last time he felt like this, probably because he spent so much time preparing himself for this moment. The teen had spent more than a week studying every detail he needed to know for him to succeed in this. It wasn't like he was going to barge in out of nowhere, without a solid plan.

Baki had taught him better than that.

Taking in a deep breath, his hand reached out and pushed the double door open. He stepped inside the council's office, purposely slow; just in case they became alarmed of his presence. His body froze up as his left foot hit the floor. The atmosphere had changed at the instant they saw him. They all stared at him and he stared right back. A tense silence surrounded them. Even after his change of heart, his relationship with the villagers still…had room for improvement. One of the older and senile members became impatient.

"Is there something you need, Gaara?" the old man croaked, suddenly forgetting who exactly was standing in front of them.

Gaara felt his throat tighten. He had to say something, anything to the group of men in front of him. He grimaced as he remembered human interaction was ever his forte.

"I…" His mouth closed shut. "I w-would…"

Many eyebrows rose. How often was it that Suna's deadliest prodigy stuttered?

"Yes, Gaara?" Another member piped up.

Gaara took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He had to do this; there could be no other way. He needed to prove to himself and everyone else that he could become human, human as Uzumaki Naruto. He opened his mouth.

"I would like to become Kazekage!"

--

"I'm sorry it didn't go out so well, Gaara," lamented Temari.

With his back towards her, Gaara said nothing. He knew that he should be saying something back, but what exactly was he to say? She wanted him to feel better, he understood that, but he didn't feel as bad as she thought he did. He chose to say nothing; maybe she'd get the hint and get over it.

The redhead sat right on the window sill of his family's living room, his legs swinging to and fro. He watched the lights from the buildings far away die down, one by one; like he would any other day he wasn't on a mission. With his insomnia what else was he suppose to do all night?

"…I guess Kankuro is going to arrive late tonight," she said.

"Yeah…"

Behind him she bit her lower lip, thinking of what else to say. Temari had always taken the position of being the eldest seriously, not that it mattered before now. After Gaara surprising defeat back in Konoha he became more of a respectful brother to both Kankuro and her, even with his one-tailed tenant he was gradually getting there. It was too bad the villagers were still too blind to notice.

"Gaara…I—"

The front door slammed open, revealing the middle child, Kankuro, with grocery bags in hand. Temari visibly darkened, exactly was we he able to appear when wasn't needed the most?

"Gaara! Gaara!" he shouted, throwing the hefty bags onto the table. He kicked his sandals off towards the door behind him and continued, "I heard ya offered up to be Kazekage! Is it true?"

Gaara slouched.

"A-And you gave half the council a heart attack! That's true too, right? Right?"

Temari slouched.

Kankuro gave a howl. Despite the atmosphere he still found the entire thing pleasant. How often was it when four retired 'bad-ass' shinobi are sent the hospital out of nothing but surprise? It was decided. Gaara was his new best friend.

"Guess we're not getting any missions anytime soon, huh?" he asked grinning.

"Kankuro…" Temari whispered towards the babbling brunet.

"You know that one old man, Shuichi? The one with the nasty mole on 'im?"

"Kankuro."

"I heard he gotta stroke instead!"

"Kankuro!" Temari snapped.

The master puppeteer blinked turning to his sister. She made the gesture, the one that told him to quickly shut his mouth. He nodded, but soon was plummeted to the ground by her fist. Temari dragged him by the collar towards the open door behind her.

"Gaara, I'm going to talk to Kankuro for a second. Do you mind if…"

She looked up towards the window, expecting to see his sitting with his back facing her. Instead, he stared back at her through half-lidded eyes.

"It's alright, I'll be leaving anyway," he said pushing his body off the window sill. "I'm going to visit Baki."

"But Gaara, I-I brought dinner!" Kankuro slurred through a busted lip.

The red-head's eyes drifted to the plastic bags on the table.

"It's fine, you can eat my share if you want."

Before either sibling could do anything about it Gaara's body was engulfed by cloud of sand. Temari sighed, dropping her outstretched hand to her side. Even as he showed signs of sociability, their own situation with each other showed no change.

--

Gaara reappeared atop Baki's apartment complex. He found it useful that Baki lived on the top floor, that way he could avoid as many people as possible. Exactly how often did he need to see people freeze in fear each day?

Just as he slid off the roof onto the balcony a violent wind blew across him. Gaara froze, and in an instant sand began to spin wildly around him. That gust came so abruptly it couldn't have been normal.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling paper came to his attention. Looking down towards his sandals, clutters of paper were trapped underneath him. He would've jumped if he didn't notice the large photo on the top page; it looked more like a newspaper rather than a pile of explosive tags.

Gaara snatched it and brought it to his face.

'_Private Youkai Academy: Teaching Today's Youth To Be—'_

"Gaara, is that you?"

Said boy turned as his instructor slid his glass doors open. Baki poked his head outside before motioning him.

"What are doing outside?" he asked. "I told you before, if you needed to visit to just come inside."

Gaara said nothing. Baki made no expression.

"Come along, I made some tea, you should have some; the night is unusually cold today."

Gaara nodded. Stepping inside Baki's house, he made his way towards the table, sitting down in front of an empty tea cup. Coming to Baki's home became a routine for him whenever he found the need to leave home. Unnerved as Baki was at first, he soon was used to the boy visiting him at night as long as didn't talk as much as Kankuro.

"I see you didn't bring your gourd today," Baki called out from his kitchen.

Gaara didn't do as much as blink.

"Didn't feel like it…"

Baki came back with a hot kettle in hand. Pouring tea into Gaara's cup, the older man blinked at the papers rolled tightly into the boy's hand. His hand froze.

"Baki."

Baki shook out of his stupor and looked at the boy.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"That's enough tea." He paused. "Thank you."

Baki looked at the large puddle leaking off the table onto his floor, he ignored it. Grabbing the papers out of Gaara's hand, he folded them and threw it atop the table. He gave a deep sigh.

"I heard what happen today, Gaara. Exactly why are you so preoccupied with becoming Kazekage?" he asked.

Noticing the sudden change of topic, Gaara shifted his gaze off his sensei back towards the piece of paper.

"You remember the boy back in Konoha? The boy who defeated me and Shukaku? Uzumaki Naruto?"

Baki snorted.

"It's sort of hard to forget a kid that loud and obnoxious, Gaara. In fact," he sighed, "it's hard to forget the first person to go up against you and Shukaku together and live to say it."

"Yeah…"

Baki leaned back till he hit the wall behind him. He had a feeling to where this conversation was going. While watching the red-head stare of into space, he took a small sip of his own cup. The day of the failed invasion; days before they soon realized their Kazekage had been murdered in cold blood; and most importantly, the day the Uzumaki boy had knocked sense into his student. Baki had known it would be the day he would remember the most and it was.

"He told me he was to become Hokage one day."

Baki was tempted to roll his eyes.

"He told all of us Gaara."

"Then you know what I mean," Gaara said with an even tone.

"Gaara, you can't just presume—"

"I'm not presuming anything."

"Just because the boy said he wanted to become the Kage of his village doesn't mean you have to—!"

"I _want_ to become Kazekage, Baki." Gaara had his arms crossing over his chest. "And nothing you can say can stop me."

Baki's mouth twitched upwards for a moment. Closing his eyes he took a moment to think. Gaara gave a scowl; his instructor's eyes opened showing faint amusement.

"It seems the Konoha boy has rubbed off on you," he chuckled before giving a stern look. "I just hope your performance just doesn't reflect in the same way."

"It won't," the red-head said. Lifting one of his arms he reached for the paper on the wet table, it was soaked. He showed it to Baki. "You've seen this before, haven't you?"

Baki said nothing.

"You have, haven't you?"

Baki nodded.

"Yes, I have." Taking the paper in his hands, Baki ripped it in half, stood up, walked towards the glass doors, and let the wind carry it away. He walked past Gaara towards his kitchen. Gaara watched him with an owlish look adorned on his face.

"Why…?"

Baki came back with a towel and burnt pile of papers in hand, smothered with what seemed to be soy sauce and other questionable things. Wiping the table dry, he dropped the papers in front of Gaara. The red-head recognized a few letters on the worn front page.

…_Youkai Academy…_

"It's the same paper as the other," Baki started, "I've been running into these whether I like it or not. After I throw one away another just pops up out of nowhere."

Gaara looked up to his teacher's grimacing face.

"When?"

"Just a day after the last escort mission we had. The first one I found near the client's luggage, I threw it away, but I keep finding them…and I can't find whoever leaves them around," Baki said with a bitter tone. "I spent two hours in hiding in a sand pit after tearing these papers…two hours, Gaara! It was then I realized someone slipped a new one into my back pocket."

Gaara said nothing.

A soft thud stopped the man from continuing, both him and Gaara look towards the glass door. There, neatly placed in front of the sliding doors was another copy of the same small booklet Gaara had found in the beginning. Baki's eyebrows twitched.

Seeing as the older man was too busy in state of compressed rage, Gaara let a small amount of sand escape his robes and lift the paper towards his risen hand. There was picture of a large compound of buildings, foreign by what he could tell. He read the front page aloud.

"_Private Youkai Academy: Teaching Today's Youth to be Respectable Human Beings_…."

Gaara trailed off, a look of sudden realization came to him. Baki stopped squirming in his seat long enough to see Gaara's dazed look. He never bothered reading the booklet despite the many times it came within his hands, how did he ignore something like this?

"Gaara…Gaara, no."

Gaara ignored him.

"It's trap, Gaara, a trap. It has to be!"

"Teaching today's youth to be…human beings…" Gaara echoed.

Baki narrowed his eyes and gave a scowl.

"Whoever must be sending these papers must know what you exactly are."

Gaara looked back at his teacher.

"I think I'll go talk to with council again."

--

It didn't take Gaara long till he was back into the administration building. Even as he wasn't allowed back into the council room, he was instantly given what they had called 'time off'. Though, his sister had labeled it as another excuse to keep Gaara away, his brother didn't say anything because he was too busy laughing. Needless to say, Kankuro was punished again.

The next day, Gaara had found an application on the back of what he figured to by a brochure. Despite of what Baki had argued, Gaara had signed it using his mother's surname and sent it off the same way he had found the booklet. It was less than a few hours before a package was left by his door. Inside the box was a turquoise jacket, white dress shirt, a single red tea, earth brown pants, and a pair of brown dress shoes. Trying them all on he found there were all in his exact size, unsurprisingly, seeing as he did fill out that part of the application.

"Hey, Gaara? Have you seen my face paint…?" It was Kankuro who trailed off. "What are you wearing?"

Gaara turned to see his older brother looking at him from his bedroom door with risen eyebrows. The older boy stepped into the room, circling Gaara with a casual expression before stopping in front of him. Gaara turned a large mirror and began to comb his hair, parting it right above his tattoo/scar.

"A uniform for the school I'll be attending, I'll be leaving soon to…" He looked to at the lose sheet of paper by his new shoes "…Fukushima City."

"Fukushima, huh? I was sure I heard you were on a vacation or somethin'," Kankuro said as he rummaged through the box atop of Gaara's unused futon. There were a set of keys, books, and another set of clothes. He pulled a small yellow book that had caught his eye. "So what is this? An undercover mission or something?"

"Something like that."

Gaara began to tie the red tie around his neck; frustratingly enough, he had no idea how to tie it. He turned to Kankuro. His older brother shook his head. The red-head shrugged before taking another good look in the mirror.

"Fukushima City's the big one, right? A few days walk? With the big lights, building and lots o' people?"

Gaara nodded.

"Huh." Kankuro randomly read out a page in the small book. "_Fighting or rough housing on school campus is grounds for disciplinary action by the Student Police_…"

Kankuro blinked for a moment before looking back Gaara.

"Why are you going to school exactly?"

"To learn how to be human, they say it's the school's specialty," Gaara said, showing his older brother the main page of the booklet he received nights ago. "Private Youkai Academy, it's called."

Kankuro looked back at Gaara then the picture of the school in front of him; opening his mouth before closing it again. Taking the papers, he stood up and left Gaara to himself in his room. There was a loud crash which sounded much like plates falling, screaming by what seemed to come from Temari or Kankuro, and then there was a short shriek.

Gaara watched as Temari's figure came through his open door with Kankuro dragged behind her by the ear.

"Just what do you mean by '_going to school_'!?"

--

"It smells like a trap, Gaara. A stupid trap at that."

"And if it is I'll deal with it."

There was a heavy sigh.

"We're not telling you don't have the ability deal with it, Gaara. We're just saying to think for a second!"

"I have thought about, Temari, and I _am_ going to school. The position for Kazekage isn't going anywhere and I won't be getting missions anytime soon."

Hands were slammed onto the table that kept all three of the siblings separate.

"You're going to a large city that's days away from shinobi familiars, into a school that I'm sure doesn't even exist that states they teach monsters how to be human. IT'S. A. TRAP!"

Gaara kept an even gaze at his sister as she was glared at him inches away from each others face. On his right, Kankuro kept an uneasy expression as his arms were crossed over his chest, his grip tight on his black sleeves.

"Just think for a sec', Gaara, exactly how many people know that Shakuku is trapped within your body?"

It was Gaara's turn to glare.

"Every single person in the village and more," he muttered with a sneer. Kankuro quickly clamped his mouth shut, giving Gaara an angry sneer of his own. Gaara continued to look at him till his expression softened; he looked away from his older brother.

"Even so Gaara, you're a shinobi! Not some runny nosed civilian school boy, you understand? The council will soon hire you for more assignments so you don't any time for dress up!" he scoffed, turning to his older sister. "Right, Temari?"

Temari shifted her gaze from Kankuro back to Gaara. Placing her bum back to her seat, she placed her two hands under her chin and stared off into space. It had been years since their mother died and she was bestowed with the responsibility of taking care of her siblings. Nostalgia hit her like a shuriken in the back.

The sneer that was on Kankuro's face reminded her of their father's own expression days before the Oto nin had arrived to Suna. She had no idea what she asked him or what he said in response, all she remembered was the contemptuous sneer he had on his face. Of course he was horrible father for trying to exterminate his only child and even more horrible husband for what he had put his wife through. But Temari stilled love him as her father.

What her sudden melancholy had to do with the sudden argument with Gaara she had no idea. But she knew one thing.

She wouldn't be a bad parent.

--

"I still can't believe you said yes," Kankuro grumbled for the umpteenth time.

Temari made no effort to respond to him.

"I'm a terrible parent…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Gaara turned his head towards them both, his eye ticking but his face expressionless. Awkwardly, he carried his giant gourd on his back with light suitcases in both hands as he wore his new uniform. Temari and Kankuro had chosen to wear civilian clothing, though the middle child kept his face paint on attracting attention of many civilians of Fukushima City; he scared them off with a show of his teeth.

They sat on a lonely bus-stop in the more secluded part of town, which Temari had pointed out with suspicion. Gaara would've rolled his eyes if he known more on proper human etiquette. Hardly an hour later a rattling green and yellow bus had slowed down and parked in front of them.

Through a long hiss, the door folded open revealing a middle aged man at the wheel. He turned to the three at the bench, his eyes glowed an eerie red. The bus driver removed the burning cigar from his mouth.

"Those here for Youkai Academy, please board."

Gaara instantly stood up, but was held back by the hands on his shoulders. Sighing, he watched his brother study the vehicle with caution. Kankuro stepped onto the bus and walked through the aisle, none of the seats were taken.

"It's empty," he called out to Temari.

Temari nodded with Gaara still in hand. Biting her lip, she her grasp slip and her hands fell to her sides. Just as Gaara was about to board, she jerked him around, and threw her arms round her younger brother. Gaara's eyes widened.

"You know what to do if it's a trap, right?" she asked, her head resting on his shoulder. Through her tight hold, she felt his nod.

"Kill them…and run?"

Kankuro developed an eye-tick. His brother didn't have to say it so bluntly. Watching the unusually touching scene Kankuro pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket, then handed it to the red-head once he was free from Temari's grip.

"Here Gaara, if it really isn't a trap, ya know?" Kankuro said through a crooked smirk. He had spent all night thinking up that sheet of paper for him. He saw Temari's suspicious glare. "O-Open it on the bus, kay?"

Gaara nodded then carefully set it into his breast pocket. Picking up his things he took his first step onto the bus. The bus-driver jerked his heads at him.

"Oh, sorry. Your things are to go to the side compartment," he said as he pulled a contraption above his head. Through another hiss the door on the side bus opened. "Your little scene distracted me. It was heartwarming, really."

As the bus driver gave a chuckle, Kankuro quickly took Gaara's things and carefully set it into the spacious room. The compartment door closed. Gaara stepped onto the bus. Temari visibly darkened, the bus driver turned to her.

"In a month, there's to be what's called 'Family Day'. You can come back to this exact spot if you want to visit your brother at school." Temari's head snapped up to meet the eerie stare of the middle-aged man. "Nothing too special, just something you may want to look forward to."

The door closed in front of his brother and sister. Gaara chose a seat his seat in the far back, watching Kankuro and Temari wave him good bye. The bus drove off.

Through the exhaust from the vehicle, Temari sighed and sat back down atop the bench. Kankuro gave her a look.

"Cheer up, wouldja? It's not like Gaara can't take care of himself," he snapped.

Temari didn't look back at him.

"I don't see why he had to go to school just to prove to himself that he's human…he…he was human to begin with!"

Kankuro shrugged before he fell back onto the bench beside his sister.

"Maybe if they teach him hard enough, he'll figure that out. It is a school, isn't it?"

"_If_ it _is_ a school."

"You know what I mean!" he retorted hotly.

--

"You have a good pair of siblings, kid. A real good pair…" the bus drive said.

Ignoring the man, Gaara as he pulled out the paper Kankuro had handed to him from his breast pocket.

_The Milestones of Gaara's Humanity_

_Just a little thing I made up. You know, as me being an authentic example of humane activity I'm sure you'll follow all these steps. It's all things I would do if I had the chance to be in a regular school (if your 'school' even turns out to be a school). You can throw this paper away if this school business is really a trap, alright? Just put a check to each one you accomplish, okay Gaara? Don't try to hard now. I also left a camera for you in your black suitcase, take pictures for me and Temari, okay?_

_1. Acquire 1 friend (Camera for proof)_

Gaara wasn't sure he and Naruto had counted as friends. He would be sure to ask him next he had the chance.

_2. Acquire more friends (Camera for proof)_

_3. Join a club_

_4. Take pictures of hot girls _

Did all humans take pictures of 'hot' girls?

_5. Prank a teacher (Camera for proof)_

Easy enough.

_6. Acquire hot girlfriend (Camera for proof)_

He needed a hot girlfriend to be human? He had no idea that companionship like this was needed. For a girl it would be boyfriend, correct? Did Kankuro have a girlfriend? And did Temari have a boyfriend? Were they considered human?

_7. Get her numbers_

What numbers?

_8. Ge..lai....y.....rlfriend..._

Gaara couldn't read the first number eight. It was heavily scribbled out.

_8. Enjoy your stay (if it is a school)_

If Gaara had an eyebrow he would've raised it. He probably would never use the list, it was too confusing.

--

It had been many hours since Gaara first arrived on the bus, but gradually the vehicle had become full of passengers all whom were around his age and wearing the same uniform; some girls, some boys, some pretty, some ugly. For some time now he had the pleasure of having an entire seat too himself, not that he cared much, it was until the bus had become so full that it was practically guaranteed someone would have to sit with him. Why didn't he take one of the single seats in the middle of the bus?

Through the end of another tunnel the settings had changed once again. As the bus parked on the side of the road Gaara eyes looked past his reflection to the rocky plain before them, a small white dome sat in the smack dab of it all. Soon a large, silver, plate-like object fell from the sky, hovering just meters above the dome. Just as his curiosity was at its peak, Gaara could make out the bottom of the object sliding open. Soon enough, a pillar of light crashed onto the dome before its walls slid open letting a powerful gust sweep up the ground. Gaara couldn't see through the dust and debris that covered his window, but he could make out the small figure walking onto the bus.

Many of the other passengers began to chatter over the light show just as the figure came into view. A skinny boy, around Gaara's age, dressed in the same uniform, with pale skin, large black eyes that lacked the usual whites, and what seemed to be a smooth orange beanie that covered the top half of his head. In a nervous frenzy, the boy looked for a free seat to himself as he walked through the aisle; that was when he saw Gaara. The red-head scooted himself closer to the window and nodded. The beanie-boy brightened. Just as he sat down, the bus began to move again.

Minutes had passed since the bus had made its last stop. Gaara watched curiously as the boy took out a small, hand-held device and began to rapidly push against it. After a short time the boy, with a look of accomplishment, turned to Gaara and handed the device to him. He took it, unsure of what to do he just held it in front of him. The boy gave a smile and pushed a small button on the side.

"Hello, fellow Youkai Academy student," the device said, its voice emotionless and steady. Gaara almost dropped the machinery in surprise, half expecting it to explode simultaneously. "My name is Opoona, what is yours?"

So it was a machine used to communicate, Gaara blinked owlishly.

"Gaara," he found himself saying.

The boy took the device back and pressed a few more buttons before passing it back.

"It is certainly nice to meet you, Gaara. Yes. What year are you in?"

"First year."

The boy smiled.

"What a pleasant surprise. I am too." He took the device before handing it back and stretching his hand towards Gaara. "I certainly hope we become good friends, Gaara. Yes."

Gaara blinked for the umpteenth time then shook the hand in front of him. Seeing as he already accomplished his first milestone, Gaara was sure he was to finish the list by the end of the month.

"Just stay on your side of the seat."

--

"Now stopping, we have reached Youkai Academy," the bus driver drawled before puffing out smoke from his never ending cigar. "Please leave in an orderly fashion and collect all your belongings as the bus service is not responsible for stolen or lost items."

Gaara had to wait till the rest of the students had grabbed their own things from the compartment on the side of the bus. Leaning back on to the side of the bus with Opoona, Gaara watched the other students hurry on down the trail towards the large mix of buildings he recognized as Youkai Academy. Catching his gaze on the school, Gaara's new companion handed him his communication device.

"Are you looking forward to school?"

Gaara gave slight nod.

"That is nice. Yes."

Turning to his left, Gaara found his belongings placed right beside him and the bus driver's figure walking in the opposite direction. Slipping his gourd over his back and placing a tight grip on both of his bags, Gaara followed Opoona down the dirt trail. He stopped for a moment just as he passed a pumpkin headed scarecrow, on it hung a loose sign.

'_Youkai Academy_', it read.

--

It didn't take the two very long to find their homeroom class. The room was large and rectangular, each person was given a desk to themselves rather than just a long wooden row like they had done in the Academy back in Suna; Gaara wasn't sure how long it had been since he entered the Academy doors, 8 years ago, maybe? He couldn't remember, he wasn't accepted in anyway, his father wouldn't allow it.

He found he earned some bizarre looks as he slipped off the gourd from his back. One hefty student beside him opened his mouth.

"What's in there?" the boy asked as he flared his abnormally large nostrils. "It stinks. Is there any rotten meat in there?"

Before saying another word a random student jumped besides them.

"Rotten meat?! Mind if I take a bite?"

Gaara opened his mouth to assure the boy there was nothing edible or anything enjoyable in his gourd; if he wanted to lick the remaining blood of his sand was another story. The red-head made it his priority to make the pair of students in front of him understand they did NOT want to come into contact with his sand.

"Unless you wish to die—"

The door slid open. All the students hurried to find a seat; Gaara quickly followed their example and sat by Opoona. The boy gave him a nervous smile, the red-head nodded in his direction. The sound of chalk running against the front board filled the air. The figure standing in the front turned towards them.

The board read, 'Welcome.'

"Welcome to Youkai Academy, my name is Natsume Akiko and I shall be your homeroom and science teacher for the rest of the year."

Behind the mess of hair belonging to the student in front of him, Gaara watched his new teacher with great intensity. Natsume Akiko was a female in her early thirties, from what he judged, with brown hair and eyes, wearing a white lab-coat over her lavender shirt and khaki skirt. A stern expression on her face as her eyes rolled over each corner of the classroom.

"As you all should know, today is just a half-day. School will end precisely after second period so you all may be accustomed to the school grounds and your dorm-rooms. After getting set in your rooms you all are to be in the courtyard by twelve o' clock. Yesterday much of the upperclassmen set up stands to advertise their clubs in order for all of you to join one; they worked hard so please consider looking through them."

Gaara was tempted to reach for the paper in his pocket.

"Club activities make up for a large percentage of your overall grade this school year and have been speculated to help students in proper interaction with individuals in a foreign environment." She paused before continuing, "Much like what many of you may do once you graduate."

There was a brief chatter between the students before it was cut by a harsh look from their teacher.

"If each of you look under your desk you'll find a green book, it's your personal copy to use for homework, take it to your dorm room later. For now, open it to page…"

--

"The astrology club looks interesting. Yes." Opoona's device said. "But they lack fun. Too apocalyptic it is. Yes."

Gaara didn't bother nodding this time.

Soon after dropping all their things in their new dorm, Gaara and his beanie wearing companion began to walk though the front courtyard. Gaara didn't take a second glance on any club, he didn't need to. The clubs seemed absolutely useless to him. Voodoo club, photography club, anime club, swimming club (he made a note to come back to take pictures of them later), gaming club, detective club, all of them seemed utterly idiotic.

His eyes followed up a single flag pole.

A student in shinobi garb stood on the very top of the pole, letting the wind carry his scarf as he struck a gallant pose. The student caught Gaara's stare and gave him a thumbs up and a smile that's sparkle rivaled the green garbed martial artists back in Konoha. Gaara suddenly knew he was going to stay far away from the shinobi club.

"That is what you earthlings call a ninja. Yes?"

Gaara nodded without bothering to turn to Opoona.

"Hey, there boys!" a gorgeous, blue haired girl cooed as they came into reach. "Want to check out the newspaper club?"

Gaara walked right passed her.

"No."

Making up for the red-head's blunt answer, Opoona took a single newspaper from the smaller girl beside the first one who was currently fuming. Gaara watched the beanie wearing lad as he studied his newly acquired item. The newspaper club didn't look interesting either; he needed to find something that interested him and quick.

That was when a teacher had caught his attention. A female teacher with sandy blonde hair moved through the crowd with a wistful look on her face. The boy took notice of her upper locks of hair twitching ever so often. He caught up to her side and walked in rhythm with her, she noticed and smiled.

"Do you need any assistance, sir?" Opoona emerged from Gaara's side. "Or should I say 'sirs'?"

"You're a teacher."

The woman tilted her head to the side.

"Why…yes, I am…"

"And you have a list of all the existing clubs."

The woman looked down to the clipboard she carried.

"I do!"

"And I can see the list."

"Yes, you can. Can't you?" Gaara stuck his hand out. "Mew?"

"Give me the list." The red-head watched the woman gave him a smile, the type one would give a mistaken child. The teacher waited for Gaara. Gaara waited for the woman. Opoona waited for Gaara. The insomniac boy opened his mouth but closed it afterwards. What was he to say? He took a guess. "Now."

The woman gave a frown but soon let a small smile slip through.

"The correct term is 'please'," she said. "You should've said, 'please let me see the list of all the existing clubs, please.'"

"You said 'please' twice," said Opoona's device. "Yes."

Purposely ignoring him, the teacher handed the two her clipboard. Gaara and Opoona leaned in. Quickly skimming through the list, Gaara sighed, there was nothing that interested him. Opoona, on the other hand, looked clueless to what he was looking at.

With a look of exasperation, Gaara handed the clipboard back to the blonde teacher. She took it back but had an air of expectancy; their business was not over yet. The boy simply stared at her with a blank expression as she gave him the same smile as before.

"…'thank you'…?" the woman had suggested slowly.

"You're welcome."

Opoona watched as a faint tear-shaped object slid of the back of the woman's head. He was sure to make note of that particular reaction. He was seeing it quite often lately since he came to this planet.

--

Ultimately, nothing had obtained Gaara's attention.

In his dorm room, Gaara slid into the chair of his desk. Just like the other rooms, his was small came with all the necessary items for him to survive the year; a desk, a bathroom, a cabinet, a small kitchen, and many boxes of instant food had recently purchased from the school store. He left his futon back in the closet.

Crossing his arms of his chest, the insomniac boy gave a sigh. What was he to do now that he had to wait till school started back up again? Looking around aimlessly, teal eyes stopped a bright yellow book that hung from the open pocket of his suitcase. He remembered it as being the 'Rule and Polices of Youkai Academy' book. Picking up the book and taking his place back onto his stiff chair, Gaara decided on reading the entire thing whether it was boring or not.

Turning to the first page, Gaara began to read.

--

"Good morning, Gaara. Are you ready for the Opening Ceremony? Yes."

Gaara nodded.

Morning had finally arrived and the Opening Ceremony for the first year class was moments from starting. It was exactly an hour before school would start and the gym had already filled with eager and non-eager students; many standing in small groups, circling each other. Gaara found no interest into joining them; Opoona had proven to be more than enough company.

The ever smiling beanie-wearing boy simply kept his smile.

Taking seat in the closest possible chair, Gaara had found his back facing the double doors waiting impatiently for the ceremony to end. He didn't care at all for it. He already read everything the rule book had to offer and each sentence was practically burned into his mind. If only it wasn't against the rules to play hooky.

The red-head gave a silent sigh as he crossed his legs; a crunching sound came to his ears. Looking down towards his shoes he found a sheet of paper. He grabbed it.

"_Littering on school grounds is forbidden and is listed as a punishable_ _act_…" Gaara trailed off quietly as he folded the sheet into his back pocket. Obviously none of the other students had bothered to read the rule book. His eyes jerked up.

There was sound of flesh pounding another.

There was a crash.

Farther into the room, Gaara watched as an orange-headed girl in pigtails lower her outstretched leg as she smiled contemptuously at a pair of male students in front of a gaping hole in the wall. Slowly she slid her hands and rested them at her petite hips.

There was a sudden bloodlust.

"_Fighting or rough housing on school campus is grounds for disciplinary action by the Student Police_," Gaara recited. He looked around and found there was no one who looked like a Student Policeman anywhere.

Gaara saw flaws in his school.

"And just what are you perverts looking at?" the girl asked the two students picking themselves off the ground. She knew exactly what they had been looking just a moment ago. Why else would they have been kicked into a wall? She smiled before continuing, "What? Couldn't handle me like you wanted?"

"Y-You little brat!" the tubbier male had scream, shaking his fist weakly as he held his side. He helped the taller student stand back to his feet and gave a moan. "That fucking hurt…!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. Swearing wasn't allowed during school hours…then again, the ceremony hadn't officially started or school for that matter.

"Ugh…" The taller boy had retrieved his balance. While wiping the debris off his face he murmured, "You sure may look cute, but you're annoying as hell!"

The girl simply brushed her hair behind her shoulders.

"The only thing annoying than a pervert is a pervert that peeps!"

"_Sexual harassment is unacceptable_…" read Gaara, inciting a nod from Opoona.

"Unacceptable. Yes."

"P-P-Peeps?! We didn't do anything like that!" they shouted back.

"Prove it!"

As if by magic words, the two students shook violently. Their bodies began to grow and quiver. Gaara watched with half-lidded eyes as the two boys quickly grew tall enough for both of them to reach the ceiling of the gym. The taller boy's muscles were outstanding, his rugged flesh consisted of different types of skins, and two electrodes suddenly shot out of his neck. Meanwhile, the tubby boy's two eyes had fused into a single eye, his body turned red, and a sharp horn stuck high out of his forehead.

The orange-headed girl in pig tails scoffed with her nose in the air.

The red-headed boy with insomnia wondered how their pants hadn't ripped apart when their torsos did.

"I was sure Youkai Academy's number one rule was to maintain human form," she said. Gaara nodded, despite his distance away. "Idiots."

The two behemoths snarled.

Soon, everyone stood up to evade the attacks that were being thrown from the scuffle. Gaara, however, sat still in his seat; nothing had been thrown close enough to him, even if it was off by a few centimeters. With interest, he watched the girl speed past the two giants' fists and feet, her laughter filled the gym. But it was nothing too extraordinary.

Raising both his hands, the stitched-up monster slammed both of them just above where the girl had landed. Quickly she evaded the attack, jumped, and did a multitude of back-flips. She landed right on her two feet before running in circles around the one-eyed boy's sudden punch. Gaara scoffed; it was obvious the girl was just playing with them.

"When I'm done with you, I'll make you my wife!" exclaimed the single-eyed giant.

As the girl made a look of disgust, the monster swept his arm to a pile of chairs, which in turn, shot to the object of his affection. She dove to right, letting the chairs fly pass her and towards a group of students. All the students fell to the floor, evading the chairs; one of them must have triggered something, because just as they hit the floor Gaara felt a chill up his spine.

Suddenly, a blast of extreme energy flooded the room. A single beam of light shot up in the air. The sheer intensity of it quickly blinded many of the students, including the red-headed boy. Hiding behind Gaara's seat, Opoona smothered his face with his beanie. Soon, from the blinding purple light, a flock of bats soon filled the air and gave shrill screeches as they flew passed the students and out of the double doors of the gym. As soon as the light died off and all eyes turned to a single beauty standing by the front stage.

By her uniform, Gaara could tell she was a student and an upperclassman by the looks of it. Her long, silver hair swept passed her waist as she walked towards the two giants, still stunned by the sheer force the girl was giving off. Her air aristocracy added to the contempt that shined off of her ruby-red eyes. That pale, flawless face wore a frown just as she stopped in front of the two trembling first years.

"First years…running amuck already?" she asked as she wrapped her arms in front of her chest. She shook her head in mock shame. "The Opening Ceremony hasn't even begun yet. What a shame."

The two standing high above her shuddered.

"S-Such an immense aura," sputtered the purple one to the red one. "All of it coming from a single woman!"

"Yeah! She's has be at least in the A-Class!" the one-eyed one said.

The girl scoffed as did the orange haired girl who now hid in the far back of the crowd.

"An A-Class monster? She couldn't be!" exclaimed one of the many students around the three.

"Those blood-red eyes…"

"That intense aura!" another shouted out.

"She's a…!"

"D-Don't tell me…" the purple monster stammered. The entire first year population continued.

"An S-Class Vampire!"

Gaara watched with absolute attention as the gym was full of excited screams. Despite the enthusiasm the crowd was giving off, he couldn't help but shake from the Tanuki's disturbingly exuberant cries that echoed from the back of his mind. He couldn't make out what the demon was screaming but he did acknowledge one thing, if it was something that was able to make Shukaku act like this it, he knew it was something he didn't want to come in contact with. Though, he thought, the girl did come into the 'hot' standard Kankuro had listed out for him. She'd probably make a good subject for photography.

"Pathetic…"

The screams of admiration stopped as the girl jerked her head up. She gave a sneer.

"You all finally make it to senior high school and you here you all are still acting like excited preschoolers? Is this the best the first year class can do?!" she barked, lashing out at everyone around her. She swept her right leg back before continuing, "Can't any of you act like the adults you are?!"

Her leg shot out before delivering another kick with her other leg. She didn't even need to come in contact with them, the wind from her attacks pushed against the two giants and sent them flying to the back of the gym. Gaara watched with a black expression, still in his seat, as the huge hand of the purple missed and the boy behind him by inches. Still after many moments the gust of wind continued to blow hard on everyone; girls had to keep their skirts from flying, others had to keep themselves from getting hit by another flying chair, while Gaara simply stuck to the chair and the floor like glue through his chakra.

The wind died down just as the silver-haired beauty back-flipped herself right back on the on the podium of the front stage. Grabbing the mike that sat on the podium, her frown twisted into a satisfied smirk.

"Is that understood?" she asked, her voice echoed through the speakers. Behind her the large ball opened and a single sign unraveled.

'_Congratulations_,' it said.

Excluding Gaara, all the first years watched the girl with joyous expressions and hearts in their eyes, all of them clapped wildly. Besides him, Opoona ran out of his hiding place to join the crowd and clap rapidly. The red-head did nothing but stare.

Though, he would admit that he was impressed. Very, very impressed.

Through the corner of his eye, Gaara watched the orange-headed girl who had started the whole affair disappear through the back doors. His eyes narrowed, of course she was going to do more damage but it wasn't his problem. Instead of going after her, he stayed in his seat, just as he did throughout the whole quarrel. Oddly enough, he noticed he was the only one still sitting down.

--

"So exciting. Yes." Opoona's device said monotonously, betraying the smile that threatened to split his face in half. "So very exciting."

Gaara nodded as they walked through the hallways of Youkai Academy.

It was lunch now but the insomniac boy didn't care, he wasn't hungry, he didn't even bother bringing lunch. The beanie-wearing boy had already eaten and chose to wonder throughout school with Gaara. Instead of wondering why no other random students would come and ask to become friends like Opoona, the red-head turned to a rather large bulletin board placed on the wall in front of them. Despite all the papers on the board, only an overly decorated poster had caught his attention.

'Masatoshi Yori for School Committee President ,' it read with sparkles.

"…School Committee President…?"

--

Letting out a small sigh, Gaara's hand reached out towards the door knob and twisted it open. He stepped inside the small office, purposely slow; just in case anyone became alarmed of his presence. His body froze up as his left foot hit the floor. An attractive, young brunette woman in a red dress with many laces looked up from the book she was writing in. Seeing a student, she stood up and smoothened out her dress with a single hand.

"Is there something you need, sir?" asked the lady.

Gaara felt his throat tighten. He had to say something, anything to the pretty lady in front of him; she probably was just a few years older than him. He grimaced as he remembered interaction was ever his forte.

"I…" His mouth closed shut. "I would…"

Her slim eyebrow arched as he tightly clenched the side of his pants.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

Gaara took a quiet breath and shut his eyes.

"I would like to become the President for the School Committee. Where do I sign up?"

--

--

--

…D-Done at last. Probably the longest chapter that will be in this story. The Milestones were so cliche, I suddenly wish to delete them all, it's too bad I'm too far down this page. Again, I promise I'll work on my first story. I just felt like writing something else for a change. Please give me your thoughts, how I might improve in the story or in Gaara's character, and grammar. I really need and would appreciate some help.

Can anyone guess what Opoona is? He's actually based off a character with the same name...but not as cool/dorky/cute.

...It's pratically spelled out for you all.


	2. Sorry, It's Just An Author's Note

Hey guys! How's it going? Notice the picture on the story? I drew that. YEEEAAAH.

Yes, it's just an author's note and there isn't enough anything I can for taking so long to update except update and continue the story. So, you know, I will update and revise a WHOLE lot of stuff so please reread the chapter and remember the fond memories you had with that chapter cause it's gonna be gone in a bit. Again, sorry for putting your hopes up you guys!

Oh! If anyone is interested in BETAing or just chatting up the plot please contact me!

PEACE.


End file.
